The Witch is Back
by Lisa Maire
Summary: BillCharmed. sequel to 'The Truth Hurts' When Kerry is attacked be a 300 year old warlock, the girls, bring back a person from the past to try and stop him,Shee, Kez and Hon fic please review x
1. Out of the Locket

Title: **The Witch is Back**

Series:

(1) The Power of Six, (2) Say Cheese, (3) Life After Death, (4) The Truth Hurts, (5) The Witch is Back

''I don't own the characters or the plot''

_Plot: Kerry is attackws by a powerful 300 - year - old warlock who is furious about having been trapped in a lockert by the girls ancester. the vengeful warlock can copy otehrs powers and the Charmed ones must stop him _

* * *

Place: Sun Hill, London

Year: 1692

Sun Hill Police station is basically a wooden building, outside cobble street, hoarse and carriages, and a church bell could be heard. A man walks towards the police building and enters, he walks towards a cell with a wooden door and opens it.

Melinda: Matthew.

A woman with blonde hair and blues eyes looks at the man

Matthew: Hello, Melinda.

Melinda: Why? Why did you betray me?

Matthew: You got what you deserved.

Melinda: So you've never loved me? All the passion, all the heat?

Matthew: I had to make you trust me. It was the only way to share your powers.

Melinda: And so now you have them. So why would you turn me in? You know I'll burn.

Matthew: I had to keep my secret.

Melinda: Well, you can keep your trinkets too.

She suddenly pulls off a locket that was around her neck and throws it at him.

Matthew: I'll find another witch to give it to.

He opens the locket

Melinda: Maybe not.

Matthew takes a little piece of paper out of it and it catches on fire. He throws it on the ground.

Matthew: What magic is this?

Melinda: I'm taking back the powers you stole from me. "Outside of time, outside of gain, no only sorrow, no only pain."

A circle of wind appears around Matthew like a tornado who gets sucked into the locket slowly.

Sun Hill present day...

Kerry: What the?

Kerry looked up from the statement she had been in the middle of writing which was now covered in a card board box packed with stuff in bags.

Jenny: New property for the property store.

Kerry slowly stud up, mouth half open.

Jenny: Yeah and Sgt Ackland wants you to book it into the property store.

Kerry: Are you sure there's enough room, what with the book, potions, candles ... you now were sort of running out of space for what that room is surpossed to be used for.

Jenny: Yeah but that doesn't get you out of doing it.

She grins, at Kerry who looks at her frowning.

Jenny: Have fun.

Jenny had her hand on the door nob.

Kerry: Eh -

Jenny turned to look at her, her hand still on the handle

Kerry: Don't surpose you'd -

Jenny laughed

Jenny: Not a chance.

As she walked out of the room she called after her.

Jenny: Have fun.

Cursing as she disappeared, Kerry looked down at the box, when something catches her eye, a locket in an evidence bag. She picks it up and takes out the locket examining it, but when she opened it something happened. The wrighting room door slamed shut and Matthew cames out of it and appears in the middle of the floor.

Matthew: At last, freedom. The world has changed. What time is this?

Kerry: Excuse me?

Matthew: Where am I?

Kerry: Who are you?

Matthew: Matthew Tate, and if you freed me from that locket you are descendant of Melinda Warren.

He walks closer to her and she uses her power and he flies across the room crashing onto of one of the tables.

Matthew: Thank you.

Kerry: For what?

Matthew: I tricked you into using your power on me. Now, I have it.

Matthew uses her power and a chair pushes her against the wall. He then disappears in to thin air, Kerry pushes the chair out of her way and makes a run for the door, she's in the middle of the room when he appears behind her.

Matthew: Behind you, witch.

Kerry span on the spot

Kerry: How did you do that?

Matthew: I can share your power but you can't share mine.

Kerry: What do you want?

Matthew: I want what Melinda took from me. I want all six powers back.

He grabs her.

Matthew: Defend yourself. Stop time.

Kerry: I can't.

Matthew: Ah, so you're not alone. There are others.

Matthew uses Kerry's power to break the door down, as he walks towards it he blinks and he vanishes, leaving Kerry stunned on the spot.


	2. Just ask him out!

Sheelagh sat a the desk in the briefing room, in front of her piles of old files that Inspector Gold had asked her to sort out and chuck, Leo the handy man was also in there lying on the floor nealing up fixing one of the computers, Honey and Jenny who were surpposed to be helping Sheelagh were to busy fighting over Leo

Jenny: So I suggested, that we changed the router that we we could have more time for more fun activitys, what do you think Leo?

Leo: You know what I'd love, Jenny?

Jenny: What's that?

Leo: Is the, uh, ratchet extension. Could you hand that to me?

Jenny: Sure.

Jenny neals down and looks in his toolbox but doesn't know what it is. Honey walks over and pulls out the ratchet extension.

Jenny: I knew that.

She takes it off Honey and gives it to Leo, Sheelagh glances up at them

Jenny: Here you go.

Leo: Thanks.

Jenny: (whispering to Honey) Stop it. Go away. (She tries to get Honey to leave.) Be right back, Leo.

Leo: No problem.

Jenny and Honey walk out of the briefing room into the corridor, Sheelagh, looks down grinning to her self.

Jenny: Stop it.

Honey: My sentiments exactly. Stop hitting around and ask him out already. Don't be so shy.

Jenny: What if he says no?

Honey: Yeah, like that'll happen.

Jenny: No, I'm serious.

Honey: So am I.

Jenny: I'm very serious. I've never... you know...

Honey: You are kidding, right?

Jenny: No.

Honey: You've never asked a guy out before?

Jenny: Not on a real date, no.

Honey: I don't understand. Am I the only person in Sun Hill who's inherited the "take a chance" gene?

Jenny: Probably. 'Cause if I remember my biology correctly, it's attached to the "can't mind my own business" gene.

Honey: Ooh. Go.

Honey pushes her back in the briefing room Leo comes out from under the desk

Leo: Well, part of the wire is stuck. I'm almost finished here.

Jenny: Terrific. Can I get you some tea?

Leo: Yeah, that'd be great.

Jenny walks over to the kettle. Honey walks in.

Honey: What would be great?

Jenny: Nothing.

Jenny puts the tea on the desk and Honey accidentally knocks it off. Sheelagh quickly freezes it before it falls on the floor, looking up at them with raised eyebrows, Jenny looks down at Leo

Sheelagh: Honestly you two.

Jenny: Leo?

Honey: Frozen. Quick, have your way with him.

Sheelagh laughs

Jenny: Do you never stop?

Honey laughs. Jenny picks up the bin and holds it under the tea.

Honey: Looks like a Kodak moment to me.

She pretends to take photos, Sheelagh laughs

Jenny: Honey, you're such a help.

Honey: Smile.

Leo and the tea unfreeze, just as Kerry walks in

Kerry: You guys, we are in serious problems.

Honey points to Leo.

Kerry: Uh, hi Leo.

Leo: Hey Kerry.

Kerry: Hey, uh, guys. Your office

She points at Sheelagh

Kerry: Now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheelagh: What did you say his name was?

Sheelagh, Kerry, Jenny, Honey and Andrea who they had bumped in to on the way, had all crowded in Sheelagh's office, while Kerry filled them in on what had happened in the writing room.

Kerry: Matthew Tait and somehow he knows that we're related to Melinda Warren.

Honey: The Book of Shadows Melinda? Our ancestor?

Sheelagh: The one who burned at stake and started this whole mess.

Kerry: Uh, he came out of the locket. And he has strong powers. Stronger than mine, I mean, he did the weirdest thing. One minute he was in front of me, the next he was behind me and then twelve stories down landed right on his feet.

Andrea: If it walks like warlock, and talks like a warlock...

Kerry: Yeah, well, he's powerful and he means business. And he wants all six of our powers.

Honey: Can I see the locket?

Kerry hands the locket to Honey

Kerry: We have to figure out who he is before he finds you lot.

Honey opens the locket and has a premonition

Honey: You said Matthew came out of the locket? I think I just saw Melinda put him in.

Kerry: You saw the past?

Andrea: But you only see the future.

Honey: Not anymore.

Kerry: We always knew that our powers would grow.

Honey: Yes, but somehow I thought I was gonna get to fly.

They others look at each other and smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An lawyer's office. He is on the phone.

Layer: They want to counter sue? Fine, bring it on, I'll eat 'em alive. Plus, we can double bill and get away with it.

Matthew blinks in the room.

Arnold: Excuse me.

He hangs up the phone.

Matthew: Are you Arnold Dunbar?

Arnold: Yeah, and who are you? Robin Hood?

Matthew uses telekinesis and Arnold flies up against the wall.

Matthew: Tell me where your sisters are.

Arnold: Which sisters? I'm an only child. Let me go or I'll sue you...

Matthew breaks his neck, and his chair falls to the ground dead.

Matthew: Lawyers have not changed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls are in the property store, trying to find out who Matthew Tait is, Honey's looking at a photo album.

Honey: I was right. It was Melinda in my vision. Isn't she beautiful.

She hands it to Kerry, both Andrea and Becky neal towards her

Kerry: Hmm. She kind of looks like my mum.

Sheelagh: Listen to this.

They all look up at Sheelagh whose readying from the Book of Shadows

Sheelagh: "And because the warlock had stolen her love, she cursed him into the pewter heart, where he could spend eternity knowing the sting of betrayal."

Honey: That must be what I saw.

Kerry: And I let him out early. Great.

Sheelagh: You're not kidding. The legend says that the warlock must never be freed or he will destroy the Warren Witch's line. That'd be us.

Becky: Yeah, well, he'll have to take a number and get in line behind the others warlocks.

Kerry: We've never been up against anyone like him before.

Honey : So, what do we do?

Sheelagh: I say we hide.

Kerry: No, we have to find out exactly what we're up against. And we start with the locket and how it wound up in the Custody property .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls walked back into the writing room to find Leo watching to TV

Kerry: We gotta find Matthew before he hurts somebody else, especially an innocent.

Honey: There's that 'I' word again.

Becky: Look the DI's on TV.

Sheelagh: He's here, too.

She said looking out of the window and seeing Neil coming down the corridor towards them

Becky: I'll go

She walked out of the room and closed the door behind

Becky: Neil, How you been?

She said in a cheer voice

Neil: I need to talk with Andrea, Rebecca.

Becky: Andrea wow. How out of the loop am I? And here I thought you guys broke up.

Neil: It's not about that. It's police business.

Becky: Oh, well, uh, she's not here. She's at home.

Neil: No, she's not.

Becky: Well, then, I don't know where she is, but I'll tell her that your looking for her by, okay? Ciao!

Becky tries to leave but Neil grabs her arm.

Neil: A man wondering around Sun Hill dressed like a 17th century, is suspicious enough. But then a man matching the same description went and killed a lawyer down the street. A lawyer named Dunbar. Now I know she knows who he is. One more time, Becky, where is she?

Becky: Where's your warrant?

Becky goes back inside leaving Neil standing in the corridor.

Becky: Eh, the DI's looking for you.

She looked at Andrea

Andrea: Why?

Becky: A lawyer has been killed.

Andrea: So?

Becky: A lawyer named 'Dunbar'

Andrea: And this has what, to do with me?

Becky: The suspect they have in mind is dressed like a 17th century, wandering around Sun Hill, sound familiar?

Kerry: Matthew.

Becky nodds

Andrea: Great, so now I'm being hunted by a warlock and the Sun Hill CID.

Honey: Nobody ever said you led a boring life, Andy

Sheelagh: Maybe the DI can help.

Andrea: Oh, yeah. You want to have that conversation with him? "Hey Gov, I hate to bother you but this seventeenth century warlock is trying to kill me and my friends." Any thoughts?

They others laugh

Sheelagh: Okay, it was a bad idea. But the point is we need help.

Andrea: Yeah, well, unfortunately more than CID can give.

Honey: What we need is someone who's done this before, someone like Melinda Warren.

Jenny: Okay, so what are we supposed to do? Reach back in time, grab her and tell her that we need her help?

Honey: Yes. And I know exactly how to do it. As long as you both don't mind losing a little blood.

Sheelagh and Andrea look at each other.


	3. Back from the dead

The girls were sat in a circle in the writing room, around a table where they have placed candles, a dagger and other items. The lights are out and the only source of light is from the candles.

Sheelagh: Am I the only one having the second thoughts?

Honey: Yes.

Kerry: We don't really have any other options.

Andrea: But aren't we, like, raising the dead? What if she's all...

Honey: I read The Book of Shadows very carefully. She will come back as a real live person, flesh and blood. She will have her powers too. Our powers.

Honey picks up the knife.

Sheelagh: What's that for?

She looked worried

Honey: Well, the spell works by blood calling blood, so it shouldn't hurt... much.

Honey stabs her finger.

Honey: I lied, I lied.

Kerry takes the knife off Honey, then Andrea, Becky then Jenny

Becky: Okay, come on Shee. It'll be just like the summer by the lake. Remember when we made a oath blood to be friends forever.

Sheelagh: I remember my finger got infected.

Jenny stabs her finger.

Jenny: Ow. Yeah, but the oath worked.

Jenny holds out the knife for Sheelagh

Sheelagh: And I couldn't go in the water for three weeks. Don't hand me that knife.

Jenny: How are you gonna cut yourself?

Sheelagh: I'm not.

Honey: Sheelagh...

Sheelagh: I really don't like the sight of blood.

Honey laughed

Honey: You used to be a nurse.

Kerry: Evil beings have blown up in this room...

Andrea: Disintegrated to dust right before our very eyes...

Becky: And you're afraid of a little drop of blood?

Sheelagh: Okay, just cut my finger.

She holds out her hand.

Jenny: (to Honey) You do it.

She hands Honey the knife. Sheelagh covers her eyes and Honey stabs her finger.

Sheelagh: Ow!

Andrea: Okay, here.

Andrea hold out the opened locket, they squeeze their fingers and the blood drips into the locket. Andrea closes it and places it in a bowl.

Honey: "Melinda Warren, blood of our blood..."

All: "Our great, great, great, great, great, great, grandmother."

Honey: "We summon thee."

Stardust floats through the air and Melinda appears.

Melinda: (smiles) Oh, blessed be.

They all look at each other smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Honey had taken Melinda to the locker room, as Melinda was dressed 17th century, Honey had given her a dress to change into so she didn't stick out, Honey unzips the dress for her

Melinda: No, don't-don't rip the dress to make it fit me.

Honey: Oh, no, no, I'm not ripping it. It's called a zipper, see?

Honey zips up the dress, showing her how the zip works

Melinda: Oh, a wise witch made this.

Melinda takes the dress off of Honey and plays with the zipper.

Honey: Yeah, and wise witches in this century keep a low profile. You slip this dress on, you'll blend right in.

Melinda starts putting on the dress.

Melinda: It's so odd to be here again. To breathe and feel. What sheep has wool so soft?

Honey: A synthetic one.

Melinda: Oh! (Honey zips up the dress.) So did it, did it take you long to make the dress?

Honey: Make it? No, no, I bought it.

Melinda: Oh, you must be rich.

Just then the others walk in

Andrea: No, she's got credit cards.

Sheelagh: Oh, wow, Melinda, you look great.

Melinda: Thank you. Oh, but how do you keep your legs warm?

Kerry: We drink coffee.

They all laugh

Kerry: Come on

They all walk out of the Locker room and bump into Leo in the corridor

Leo: Oh

Jenny: Leo, uh, it's okay. This is, uh...

Honey: My cousin, Melinda.

Leo: Nice to meet you.

Jenny: Leo's fixing the plumbing

Melinda: What's that?

Kerry: Uh, we've got to go now.

Kerry goes to leave

Melinda: To work with one's hands is a great gift.

Leo: Well, I am a true laborer. I earn to eat, get that I wear.

Sheelagh, Becky and Honey look from Melinda to Leo and back again eyebrows raised.

Melinda: Owe no man hate, envy no man's happiness.

Leo, Melinda: Shakespeare.

Melinda giggles, Andrea, Becky and Honey look at each other with raised eyebrows

Sheelagh: Wasn't that fun? Okay, let's go now.

They walk of down the corridor and Leo walks into the male locker room to fix the plumbing in the toilets

Melinda: (to Jenny) He is a treasure, Jenny

Jenny: Why you telling me?

Melinda follows the others smiling

Melinda: Once Matthew had what he wanted, he told the town council I was a witch and they arrested me. Then they burned me at the stake.

They all sat in the canteen it was deserted and the food counter was shut up, they were the only ones in there

Andrea: Why didn't you save yourself?

Honey: Yeah, why didn't you use your powers to escape?

Melinda: I had a daughter. Her name was Jennifer. She meant everything to me. If I had used my powers, I would've proven Matthew's charge and Jennifer would've burned too. So I thought, I'll accept this and pray some kind soul will take pity on my daughter and raise her in a safe home. Only then could the Warren line continue. And it must've worked because here you are.

Sheelagh: Why do Warren witches lose their mum's so early?

Kerry glanced at her and new what she meant they both looked at Melinda who looked at them both.

Melinda: Sheelagh, I can't change the past but I think I can protect the future.

Kerry: How? Matthew is so strong and he has this wild power. He can be at one place and then another.

Melinda: In the blink of an eye?

Kerry: Exactly.

Melinda: It's called blinking. He must've copied it from another witch. I stripped him of all the powers he copied from me but who knows what others powers he still has?

Andrea: What you mean copied from you?

Melinda: Matthew's gift is to copy the power of a good witch when it's used against him.

Kerry: Then he definitely has mine.

Melinda: Once he's copied a power, it has no effect on him. Should he gain all six powers, he will be impossible to vanquish.

Jenny: So what do we do?

Melinda: We curse him back in the locket.

Becky: And if we can't?

(Silence.)


	4. Three down three to go

The girls along with Melinda walked into the property store, Andrea went ahead and pulled out the Book of Shadows

Melinda: I can't believe I don't remember all the ingredients.

Becky: It's been a while since you cursed Matthew.

Honey: Yeah, like three hundred years.

She laughed

Sheelagh: Whatever you don't remember should be in the book.

They walk over to Andrea and the book

Melinda: The Book Of Shadows.

Andrea hands it to Melinda

Melinda: Oh, my, it's gotten so thick.

Kerry: It wasn't always?

Melinda: No, no. But obviously each generation of Witches has added to it over the years and has made it so. Have you added anything?

Andrea: Us? Are you kidding? We're new at this. We can't just make up our own spell... wait, can we?

Sheelagh looked at her and grinned

Melinda: All things in time, Andrea. The book will grow as you grow. Sometimes you add to it, sometimes it teaches you. Oh, here's the curse.

Kerry hands her a pencil and paper. Melinda looks at it confused.

Kerry: Just start writing.

Melinda: No ink?

Kerry: No.

Melinda starts writing.

Melinda: Ha! (She smiles.)

Jenny: Wonder who put this one in?

They look at the opposite page.

Melinda: "To Increase Patience."

Sheelagh: It should have been used on you, when we were kids

She knocked Becky's arm

Becky: Meaning?

Jenny: We weren't all troublemakers, Beck's

Becky: I was not a troublemaker. I was just...

Sheelagh: A pain.

Becky: A free spirit.

Jenny: A handful.

Melinda: A Warren. The witches trait. So are the short tempers, the great cheekbones, the strong wills, and of course the powers. All blessings, all signs of where you came from. This book is your connection and it began with me.

Kerry: Well, let's make sure it doesn't end with us. We need to get going.

Sheelagh and Becky start pulling put potion ingredients from the wooden box on the shelve and start making a potion.

Melinda: The curse is really simple as long as you have the ingredients I need.

Sheelagh: Honey can do the spices and I'll chop the scallions.

Honey: This is so cool. We've never done a curse before.

Melinda: Oh, I'm glad. They're not to be taken lightly.

Honey: I just feel like there's so much we could be learning or doing if we had the right teacher.

She looked at Melinda smiling

Melinda: I'd savor my first gift before I move on to the next one.

Honey: I see pictures. What's to savor?

Melinda: No, but you see visions of the future and the past. That'll allow you to protect and to heal.

Andrea walks over to them.

Andrea: So do we have everything?

Sheelagh: Actually there's a few herbs we don't have but I can get them at the store.

Jenny: The only problem is the feather from the spotted owl.

Melinda: Is that a problem?

Kerry: Well, they're an endangered species.

Melinda looked confused

Kerry: Um, certain animals from your time aren't really around anymore.

Melinda: Why?

Becky: Deforestation, pollution... it's a long story.

Sheelagh: Do you think they have one at the zoo?

Melinda: What's a zoo?

Honey: In theory it's this big garden kind of place where all the animals are caged and...

Andrea: You know what? I'll work on the feather. Sheelagh, can you handle the herbs?

Sheelagh: Uh, yeah, after I get to Court, I need to drop some stuff of for Ramani, though and I might have a problem getting out because I'm supposed to be working the night shift tonight.

Honey: Well, I'll come with you and bring back the stuff if you get hung up.

Jenny: I'll come to

Melinda: No, you can't leave the station. You are the ones Matthew needs.

Sheelagh: We'll be fine. How could Matthew even know were the Court house is?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheelagh, Jenny and Honey enter the court house.

Sheelagh: Right I'm gonna go and drop these of then I'm gonna ring Inspector and tell her I'm highly contagious so I can't work late.

Honey: Love the plan, were just of to the canteen

Sheelagh: Right

Honey and Jenny walk of to the canteen, Sheelagh goes and hands some papers to a lawyer when she heads back up the corridor she bumps into Jonathan Fox who's just come out of Court

Jonathan: Hey, Sheelagh

Sheelagh: Hey Jonathan how's it going?

Jonthan: Oh not that good, the jury taken a brake, I need to go over some notes

Sheelagh: Oh well I'll catch you latter

Jonthan: Yeah

Sheelagh walks past him when he stops.

Jonthan: Oh there was a guy looking for you

Sheelagh: What Guy?

Jonathan: This guy with a posh English accent. He called earlier to see if you were in court today.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ladies room is quite until Honey suddenly backs in, with Matthew in front of her, she backs into the wall until she's stuck. She's holding up her asp not sure what's she's going to do, Matthew is backing her into a corner. Honey goes to hit him with the asp but he grabs it and throws it on the floor. He then grabs her and she has a premonition.

Matthew: Now I have your power. And I see Melinda's here. Good. She will die at my hand.

He pushes her on the ground and he blinks out of the room. Sheelagh and Jenny come running in

Sheelagh: Are you okay?

Honey: Yeah. It was Matthew. He's gone, but he copied my power.

Jenny: He's got mine to.

They looked at her.

Jenny: He grabbed me from behind when I was on my way back form the canteen, and made me summon the nearest thing.

Sheelagh: Great.

Honey: Three down three to go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although the station was quite not all the officers, had gone home, sitting in a car outside was a male officer, sitting in his golden car looking at the station waiting.

Andrea: all right, I found a spotted owl

She came back into the Property Store were Melinda, Becky and Kerry were making the potion

Andrea: At the National History museum. Stuffed.

Melinda: But we only need one feather.

Andrea: Good. Maybe that'll keep it down to misdemeanor. Look, I'll be back as soon as I can.

Melinda: Okay.

Andrea leaves, as she walks out of the station and gets in her car she drives of, followed by the Golden car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheelagh, Honey and Jenny are still at the court house, Honey's using the pay phone trying to ring the others she gets no answer so she try's Sheelagh's office.

Honey: Come on, answer.

Back at the Nick, Melinda is in Sheelagh's office, while Kerry and Becky had to go out, Smithy had caught them in the corridor and shouted at them for not doing work and sent them to BIU, they had told Smithy that Melinda was a witness to a robbery and was waiting for Sheelagh, so that's why they sent her to her office.

Sheelagh's Voice: "Hi, you've reached Sun Hill Police station, if you have a message for Sergeant Murphy, Smith or Ackland, please leave a message ."

Honey: Guys, pick up.

Melinda: Honey?

Honey: Are you guys there?

Melinda: Honey, I-I'm here.

Honey: You guys need to be really careful.

Melinda: Honey!

Honey: Matthew is here, he could be on his way.

Melinda presses a button on the machine and turns it off. Back at the court Honey looks at Sheelagh and Jenny

Honey: The line went dead.

The three of them, run out of the court house. Melinda is walking down the diserted corridors, when there is a bang behind her she turns but there's no one there, she turns around and Matthew's standing there.

Melinda: Matthew.

Matthew: We meet again.

Melinda: Yes. And the site of you still makes me ill.

Matthew: Funny. The fact that I can now destroy your life forever, makes you so much more appealing.

Melinda: You think I won't stop you.

Matthew: How? You made your curse before and you still burned.

Melinda: And yet I'm here now, aren't I?

Matthew: You're nothing more then a dead witch watching over stupid girls who are about to die themselves.

Melinda: You won't touch them.

Matthew: Too late. I already have their powers. I just need the sixth. I believe her name is Sheelagh. Unless,

He holds her up against the wall

Matthew: You wanna freeze me.

Melinda: Go to hell where you belong.

Matthew has a premonition of them adding the feather to the potion.

Matthew: So that's why they brought you back isn't it? You think you can curse me again. Or I might just kill you now.

Melinda: Go ahead. I've already given them the curse.

Matthew: Lying.

Melinda: Am I?

Matthew: The one with the feather. Where is she now? Where's Sheelagh? Tell me.

Melinda: She's at...

Matthew: Yes?

Melinda: Zoo.

Matthew: And that's where I'll kill her. And then I'll come back for the other two. That way you can watch them die and I can watch you suffer. (He kisses her.) And then you'll be next.


	5. For Eternity

Sheelagh, Honey and Jenny walk into the Property Store and find Melinda

Honey: Melinda? Guys?

Melinda: Over here.

They walk around a shelve and see Melinda's sitting on the floor

Sheelagh: Are you okay? It was Matthew wasn't it?

Melinda: Yes. But don't worry, he's gone.

Honey: He found us at the court and copied our powers. He said he was gonna kill you and I was so...

Melinda: It's all right, Honey

She stands up

Melinda: But we've got to hurry before Matthew gets back. Did you get all the herbs?

Honey: Yeah, all we need now is the feather.

Just then Kerry and Becky walk in

Becky: Eh good you guys are back we have a problem

Sheelagh: What's happened now?

Becky: Matthew copied my power

Honey: How?

Becky: Dose it really matter the point is, he has it and now he only needs yours and Andy's.

She looked at Sheelagh

Kerry: Well the potion is nearly done we just need the feather.

Melinda: Well Andrea's taking care of that.

Sheelagh: How?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrea had managed to get a hold of a feather, she had sneaked out of the museum and was walking down the steps but stopped when she see's Neil standing at the bottom.

Andrea: Neil, what are you doing here?

Neil: You have to come with me, Andrea

He takes her arm and steered her towards his car.

Once there both sat in Neil's car, Neil starts to ask her question, even though they had broken up she still felt a little awkward

Neil: Now for the last time, Andrea Why the feather?

Andrea: I told you. I already had it from before.

Neil: Before what? No, go ahead, you can say it. Before breaking and entering a museum which of course you did after you obstructed justice.

Andrea: How did I obstruct justice?

Neil: Oh, come on, Andrea, don't play dumb with me, I know you too well. You're in a lot of trouble here. Trouble in which I can't help you out unless you help me.

Andrea: Maybe I should talk to a lawyer.

Neil: You really wanna go there? You really want me to arrest you, is that it? What's the matter with you, Andrea? This isn't a game, this is very serious.

Andrea: Neil, please, you have to let me go.

Neil: No, I can't look the other way anymore, Andrea.

Andrea: This isn't just me. It's Sheelagh and Kerry and ...

Neil: Just tell me what's going on. For once in your life can you just trust me. It's your only choice, Andrea

Andrea: Neil, I'm sorry but I really have to go.

Neil: No, Andrea, you can't. Andrea.

Andrea uses her power and the air bag blows up. Andrea gets out of the car. Leaving Neil to object

Neil: Andrea, get back here. You don't know what you're doing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melinda, and the others are in the property store Melinda's scooping the potion into a small pouch.

Melinda: We're ready now. All we need is the feather.

Becky: And Andrea. What's keeping her? You don't think...

They all look at each other thinking the same thing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrea ran around the corner and towards her car, she started to fumble with the key when she felt to arms grab her.

Matthew: Well, Well witch you have been hard to find.

Andrea: What do you want?

Matthew: Your power

Andrea: Go to hell

She tried to struggle

Matthew: Oh I'd loved to but not until I have your powers.

He grabbed her arm, Andrea tried to struggle but he was too strong and she blew up a near by dust bin.

Matthew: Hum, five down one to go.

He disappeared, leaving Andrea stunned on the spot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheelagh: What is taking Andrea so long?

Honey: She's probably stuck in traffic.

Melinda: When she returns, we'll add the feather and seek out Matthew.

Kerry: Do you think he'll be hard to find?

Matthew appears.

Matthew: Not at all.

They all jumped

Matthew: I have waited too long for this moment, to hide.

Honey, Jenny and Kerry crowd behind Sheelagh and Becky

Melinda: This is our battle, Matthew. Leave them alone.

Matthew: I will have what I came for.

He uses telekinesis and Sheelagh moves towards him. He grabs her.

Matthew: Your powers and you dead.

Jenny: Sheelagh!

Matthew: Freeze me, witch.

Sheelagh: In your dreams.

He gets out a gun and points it at Sheelagh's head.

Sheelagh: Were the hell did you get that!

Matthew: I said freeze me. Save yourself. No? Then save your friend

He points the gun at Kerry

Sheelagh: Kerry!

Andrea walks in.

Andrea: Save yourself.

He lets go of Sheelagh, and Kerry and Jenny grab her and pull her away, Andrea uses her power and runs back over to Honey and Melinda.

Matthew: Give me that feather.

She uses her power and the gun blows up. Kerry uses hers and a chair flies up and hits him. Andrea runs over and hands the feather to Melinda. She puts it in the pouch.

Melinda: Sheelagh, now! (Sheelagh freezes Matthew.) "Outside of time, outside of gain, know only sorrow, know only pain." (Matthew unfreezes and wind surrounds him.) It's what you deserve.

Matthew: This is not the end!

He gets sucked into the locket.

Melinda: Yes it is. This is for eternity


	6. Would you like to go out?

Phil is in Neil's office who is on the war path

Phil: You're gonna wake the DCI at this hour? With respect are you nuts?

Neil: I'm getting an arrest warrant. End of discussion.

He got his coat of the coat stand and put it on

Phil: Based on what? Stealing a feather? He will bust your rank. You will be cleaning litter bins for a living.

Neil: So I should just let it go, is that it? What about Andrea's evading arrest? Am I suppose to let that go too?

Phil: Damn right. Unless you want to tell the DCI exactly how that little lady got away from you. By the way, exactly how did she get away from you?

Neil: I don't wanna talk about my personal life with you.

He turns to leave.

Phil: Look Gov, Its clear that your not over her but with all due respect Let it go. Don't embarrass yourself, and don't put your job and your marriage on the line.

He left the office, leaving Neil standing in the middle of the room, he threw his files down on his desk in frustration.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny burst threw the double doors into CSU looking for Honey but she's not there so she runs down stairs were she bumps into Leo

Jenny: Leo. You're here. Why are you here?

Leo: I thought I'd work on the plumbing in the downstairs bathroom.

Jenny: Oh, knows not really a good time. We're getting Honey's cousin Melinda ready to go away. Can you come back later? Like tomorrow?

Leo: Sure.

He turns to leave.

Jenny: Uh, Leo? (He turns back around.) Would you like to go out sometime? With me that is.

Leo: I'd love to. Give me a call.

Jenny: Okay.

Jenny watches as Leo disappears then walks of towards the property store smiling and with a step in her beat. She turned a corner and spotted Honey coming towards her

Honey: What's up with you?

Jenny: Leo.

Honey: Hu?

She just smiles and the pair of them walk in the room.

Sheelagh: Well?

Jenny: Smithy is in CSU, The DI is in the DCI's office and the June is in Custody we're perfectly safe.

Melinda: Then let's begin.

Jenny and Honey join the others around the table. Melinda is dressed in her normal clothes. She hands Honey's dress back to her.

Honey: Oh, we can't take those back.

Melinda: Why not?

Honey: Because that means you're leaving

Melinda: Well, I have to go

Becky: Why? Why can't you stay here and have the life that you should've had?

Melinda: Because this isn't my time. It's your time, and Sheelagh's, Jenny, Rebecca's, Kerry's and Andrea's.

Kerry: We don't mind sharing.

Melinda: You three give me great joy. I've seen the Charmed Ones. Good witches. Women of strength and grace.

Honey takes Melinda's hand and holds it up to her heart.

Honey: Tell me what you see.

Melinda: I see the future. Many more generations of my beautiful daughters. I see my dreams fulfilled. Oh, thank you for that.

She puts on the locket and they all join hands.

Andrea: "Melinda Warren, blood of our blood, we release you."

Melinda: Blessed be, my daughters. I love you.

Stardust surrounds her and she disappears.

Honey: I'm gonna miss her.

Sheelagh: Me too.

Kerry: We can always bring her back.

They all looked at each other and smiled

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading please review x


End file.
